


it's a heart

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, always and forevevr yo, nonbinary!kieren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fairlyliteratedonut said:</p>
<p>Kieren trying to tech Simon how to draw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a heart

"My drawing sucks Kier." Simon said after a moment, crinckling the edges of the paper.

Kieren sighed, head popping up from their own drawing. It had been around two hours of this. Kieren drew Simon as he tried to draw something, and about five minutes later he would get upset about it. Hell, he couldn’t even draw a smooth line with a ruler. 

They quickly looked back to their paper, erasing an unwanted mark before setting it aside and crawling to the othr side of the bed where he put their head on the taller man’s shoulder.

"It looks good, ‘Mon, very cute." Kieren huffed, while giving their boyfriend a quick poke to the cheek.

"No, it’s not Kieren. It’s supposed to be my mum feeding a bird that always came into our year when I was younger— and it looks like she’s force feedin’ it and the bird is a demon from hell."

His datemate shrugged. “It’s a start.”

A slight frown came to Simon’s face, and Kieren shifted slightly behind him so they could wrap thier hand around the one Simon was holding the pen in. They quickly turned a page in the lined notebook, and gave the other a grin.

"Just follow my lead, ‘lright?"

Before Simon even thought of someone to say, Kieren had the pen to the paper, guiding his hand in a cruve, then a line. They lifted up their hands and repeated the motion, conecting both sides.

"It’s a heart, ‘cuz I love you and all of your drawings, even if they are shit." They grinned, and Simon couldn’t help but return the smile slightly.

"Hearts don’t look like that, Kier." He mumbled, the smile growing.

"Shut the hell up." Kieren rolled their eyes, giving their boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo hope u enjoyed
> 
> come chat/send requests at pankierenwalker on tumblr yo B)


End file.
